Remind Me
by Delinda Beckett
Summary: Maybe there was a reason. Maybe it was to remind me... Zero-centric fic. A One-shot


* * *

Remind Me

**Remind Me**

_What do you writ about, between a boy and a girl?_

_A tale of love or heartbreak?_

_A tale of joy and family?_

_Nay, we write about the little things._

* * *

With a click of a gun and a swish of cloth he's off again. She sits there knowing very well the secrets he hides and the dangers that he faces in the middle of the night.

She closes her eyes and utters a silent prayer even if he's confident that he'll live. She, on the other hand… is not so sure about his fate. When he returns she's asleep and he discovers that there are tears on her warm face. He wipes the away and mutters about her kind nature, he lifts her up and carries her towards her bed. He lays her on it and covers her up; he briefly steals a glance at her peaceful face and leaves the room as quickly as before.

The next day, she's sitting next to him and taking notes in class. He's not bothered in the least about the lesson. He stares at his surroundings with an unreadable expression on his face. She's busy next to him, scribbling, marking points and concentrating. It's no wonder that she tops the class; he muses. The bell rings and she's the last one to leave, he patiently waits for her and takes his things. They are soon joined by their friend; she laughs and jokes about the class. They soon join in, and then they spilt up and go to their separate ways. She to Calculus-II, he to Economics and the friend to Human Affairs. The rest of the day continues, monotonous and mind-numbing.

It is soon afternoon, the trio say goodbye to each other except him and the friend. He doesn't leave till he sees her safely in the Sun Dorms. The friend chatters about the hard work that they have to do, he quietly agrees in his mind. They hear it then- the girls crowding like wild animals and the boys watching in annoyance and jealousy.

The gates of the Moon dorms open and they are graced by the most beautiful people in their town. Hanabusa Aidou, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen, Takuma Ichijou, Seiren, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki and their respectful and fearful leader Kaname Kuran. The girls scream at the sight of the men and the friend desperately tries to ward them off. The leader quietly greets the friend who blushes, he sighs and goes into Disciplinary mode and scares the girls. Very soon, the girls are in the dorms and the boys are more than happy to follow. The friend and him begin their tedious work and prepare themselves as the Sun sets on the blood red sky.

She's scared again because the wind whispers fear as it blows. She grips her blanket and shivers under it,

_Why hasn't he returned?_

It's late and the moon is in full bloom tonight, the Night Class will be restless and she prays that they're doing their best. She hears a few noises and inhales sharply; she peers out from her window and notes that a few are out tonight.

A few.

A few of the Night Class they're worried and the men quietly help them. She cries on her pillow and hopes he's not hurt.

The, the door opens and she looks at him.

Him.

He's different now, no cold violet eyes and unreadable expression.

The red of his pupils make her blood run cold, his fangs are bared and he hisses her name. She shrinks back in fear and realizes his intentions, she cries out in desperation a plea but to no avail. He bends and licks her neck, she shudders and shakes. He chuckles dryly and begins to bend, he tells her it's alright and then he bites her.

The bite

It's deep and hungry, she feels him drawing her strength and her pulse. He sucks hand holds her tighter, his claws digging into her soft, smooth flesh. When he's content, he stops and holds her in an embrace. She stares at him and feels her neck hurt, he bends and licks the excess blood and examines it. She's frightened now and looks at him; she quietly says his name to make him remember. He realizes his mistake and stops.

He stops.

His eyes are not red, his fangs are not bared. He realizes he's hurt her and begs for her forgiveness. She's not crying like the friend but she's silent. He's worried now and hates that habit

_Why won't you yell?_

He holds her in his arms and whispers that his duty is over for tonight. She nods and feels him lie next to her; he holds her in his arms and gently rocks her to sleep.

The next morning, the Chairman gets to know and he feels sorry for her. The friend is worried and relived, he doesn't need to feed from her anymore but she's scared for her. She's silent and listens to the Chairman; he decides that she should be a guardian now. The friend is overjoyed but he's angry, he argues that its dangerous but slowly realizes it's a subtle hint that if a few are around her he dare not drink.

The rest of the day he thinks about her and then slowly realizes that maybe there is a reason. Maybe, the reason is to remind me…

* * *

It's about Zero & and an OC, prequel to my other VK fic.

Please review!


End file.
